scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
ChannelFiveRockz Scenes from Movie Spoofs
Irwin and the Beankstalk Irwin, Billy and Grim getting straving by ChannelFiveRockz.png Irwin, Billy and Grim on the Beanstalk by ChannelFiveRockz.png Billy and Grim Saw a Giant Footprint by ChannelFiveRockz.png Irwin, Billy and Grim on the Boat by ChannelFiveRockz.png Irwin, Billy and Grim the Food by ChannelFiveRockz.png Irwin, Billy and Grim Saw the Greatest Fear by ChannelFiveRockz.png Irwin Saw Willie the Giant by ChannelFiveRockz.png Irwin, Billy and Grim Got the Flyswater by ChannelFiveRockz.png Irwin Seeks by The Sleeping Giant by ChannelFiveRockz.png Irwin Seeks by ChannelFiveRockz.png Irwin Saw the Key by ChannelFiveRockz.png Irwin Saves the Key by ChannelFiveRockz.png Irwin, Billy, Grim and Becky is Trying to Escape the Giant by ChannelFiveRockz.png Minahontas Mina Gives a Neckless by ChannelFiveRockz.png Mina See the Hard Hat by ChannelFiveRockz.png Mina with a Corn by ChannelFiveRockz.png Zak Young with a Golden Coin by ChannelFiveRockz.png Mina and Zak Young Kiss by ChannelFiveRockz.png Percival C. McLeach Tide-up by ChannelFiveRockz.png The End by ChannelFiveRockz.png The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style) You Can Unlock Any Door, If You Only Have the Key by ChannelFiveRockz.png Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid Chuck Has a Red Nose by ChannelFiveRockz.png Bright the Red Nosed by ChannelFiveRockz.png Nice Red Noses by ChannelFiveRockz.png Casper the Friendly Ghost (Frosty the Snowman Casper the Snowman by ChannelFiveRockz.png Merlin and his Flying Birds by ChannelFiveRockz.png Casper Melts by ChannelFiveRockz.png Casper the Snowman is Alive by ChannelFiveRockz.png Casper is a Snowman After All by ChannelFiveRockz.png Casper Takes Merlin and his Flying Birds by ChannelFiveRockz.png Casper is Back by ChannelFiveRockz.png Plucky Duck and the Lions' Den Plucky Duck is a Brave by ChannelFiveRockz.png Napeleon Has a Map by ChannelFiveRockz.png Drake and Lafayetta Put Stay the Pit Hole of Lions by ChannelFiveRockz.png Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) Shope Gives Casper a Kiss by ChannelFiveRockz.png Kevin and Shope in Love by ChannelFiveRockz.png Shnookums and Meat Stand Up Here Toucer by ChannelFiveRockz.png Kevin Whitney's Lagoon Kevin is Stranged by ChannelFiveRockz.png Twistladdin Nergal Hooked Up Beetle by ChannelFiveRockz.png Nergal Sniped the Beetle by ChannelFiveRockz.png Red Running for Nergal by ChannelFiveRockz.png Twist Finds a Lamp by ChannelFiveRockz.png Pluto Found His Lamb by ChannelFiveRockz.png Friend Like Me by ChannelFiveRockz.png Marina on the balcony by ChannelFiveRockz.png Twist and Marina Kiss by ChannelFiveRockz.png Red Got His Lamp by ChannelFiveRockz.png Marina traps in a Giant Timer Sand by ChannelFiveRockz.png Marina drop in sand on head by ChannelFiveRockz.png Marina getting sand all over by ChannelFiveRockz.png Nergal Got a Lamb by ChannelFiveRockz.png Nergal Fire Breathing by ChannelFiveRockz.png Evil Jim Grapple Twist by ChannelFiveRockz.png Marina More Sands by ChannelFiveRockz.png Twist and Marina Final Kiss by ChannelFiveRockz.png The Little Witch Girl Lazlo's Concert by ChannelFiveRockz.png Missing by ChannelFiveRockz.png Lilly Got's his Pipe by ChannelFiveRockz.png Jiminy Crickey Takes the Dish to Gwen by ChannelFiveRockz.png Jiminy Cricket Got the Pipe by ChannelFiveRockz.png Lilly Takes a Bath by ChannelFiveRockz.png Burt with a Pipe by ChannelFiveRockz.png Lilly Learns to Smoke by ChannelFiveRockz.png Jenny Wakeman Looks at a Vexus of Madam Mim by ChannelFiveRockz.png Lilly and Digit Swimming by ChannelFiveRockz.png Vexus Holds Lilly by ChannelFiveRockz.png Becky in Wonderland Becky is Crying by ChannelFiveRockz.png Drodding with Tears by ChannelFiveRockz.png Becky are in the Bottle by ChannelFiveRockz.png Becky Has a Bread by ChannelFiveRockz.png Becky is Huge by ChannelFiveRockz.png Becky Blow up the Candles by ChannelFiveRockz.png Aunt Figg is Nice by ChannelFiveRockz.png The Weekenders New Groove Cavder's See the Homes with Tino by ChannelFiveRockz.png Tinotopia by ChannelFiveRockz.png Percy and Rudy with a Pull by ChannelFiveRockz.png Percy and Rudy to The Other Lever by ChannelFiveRockz.png Percy and Rudy's Ride to the Secret Lab by ChannelFiveRockz.png Rudy Takes Percy the Posion by ChannelFiveRockz.png To Be Loving Prince by ChannelFiveRockz.png Pluto Never Go Back to Palace by ChannelFiveRockz.png Pluto Alone in the Rain by ChannelFiveRockz.png Pluto Need's his Dentisy by ChannelFiveRockz.png Cavder and Pluto Gets the Secret Lab by ChannelFiveRockz.png Rudy Got's the Posion by ChannelFiveRockz.png Orson Pig, Courage, Kenny the Shark, Zazu, Flicker and Daffy Duck by ChannelFiveRockz.png Little Bits Got's the Posion by ChannelFiveRockz Style.png Little Bits Final Got's the Posion by ChannelFiveRockz Style.png Beauty and the Lion Cub Ripping the Paint in the Hall by ChannelFiveRockz.png Cecilia Looks a Mirror for Kion by ChannelFiveRockz.png Kion Died by ChannelFiveRockz.png Happy Ending by ChannelFiveRockz.png Andrea Sussman, the Girl Who Became Queen Buster Bunny See the Mirror by ChannelFiveRockz.png Shnookums Takes the Cake to Buster Bunny by ChannelFiveRockz.png Royal Edited by ChannelFiveRockz.png Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Baloo, Wakko, Timon, Pumbaa and Mr. Whiskers are Digging by ChannelFiveRockz.png Jungle Animal Friends Walks into Rainforest by ChannelFiveRockz.png Heigh-Oh! by ChannelFiveRockz.png Walking over the Waterfall by ChannelFiveRockz.png Waterfall by ChannelFiveRockz.png Mr. Whiskers Gaspar Ed Timon Pumbaa Baloo and Wakko are Heading Home by ChannelFiveRockz.png Gaspar wears a Bowtie by ChannelFiveRockz.png Talled Dress by ChannelFiveRockz.png Ms. Meany on a Boat by ChannelFiveRockz.png Ms. Meany Walks to a Forest by ChannelFiveRockz.png Princess Sherbet Gives Baloo a Kiss by ChannelFiveRockz.png Lindsay Gives Wakko Warner a Kiss by ChannelFiveRockz.png Lindsay Gives Timon a Kiss by ChannelFiveRockz.png Lindsay Gives Pumbaa a Kiss by ChannelFiveRockz.png Ms. Meany Gives a Apple for Princess Sherbet by ChannelFiveRockz.png Heigh-Oh! (Reprise) by ChannelFiveRockz.png Walking to the Rainforest by ChannelFiveRockz.png Princess Sherbet with a Apple by ChannelFiveRockz.png Princess Sherbet's Death by ChannelFiveRockz.png Jinoo Gives Princess Sherbet a Kiss by ChannelFiveRockz.png Princess Sherbet Kiss for Pumbaa by ChannelFiveRockz.png Princess Sherbet Kiss for Gaspar by ChannelFiveRockz.png Princess Sherbet Kiss for Baloo by ChannelFiveRockz.png Princess Sherbet Kiss for Ed by ChannelFiveRockz.png Princess Sherbet Kiss for Wakko Warner by ChannelFiveRockz.png Princess Sherbet Kiss for Timon by ChannelFiveRockz.png Princess Sherbet Kiss for Mr. Whiskers by ChannelFiveRockz.png Ending by ChannelFiveRockz.png The Blue Robot That Saved Christmas Angel Dust as Santa Claus by ChannelFiveRockz.png UD is Capture by ChannelFiveRockz.png Other UD by ChannelFiveRockz.png Silly Songs with Bugs Bunny by ChannelFiveRockz.png Woody Woodpecker, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck by ChannelFiveRockz.png UD is Lying in the Snow by ChannelFiveRockz.png Merry Christmas by ChannelFiveRockz.png Buzz Buzzard is Save by the Penguins by ChannelFiveRockz.png SpongeBob (Shrek) Welcome to Duloe by ChannelFiveRockz.png SpongeBob and Patrick by ChannelFiveRockz.png SpongeBob Remove his Hemlet by ChannelFiveRockz.png Stars by ChannelFiveRockz.png Patrick See the Window by ChannelFiveRockz.png Clayton by ChannelFiveRockz.png Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) The Furious Five by ChannelFiveRockz.png Steele by ChannelFiveRockz.png Master Rhino Armer Battle by ChannelFiveRockz.png The Sword of Heroes by ChannelFiveRockz.png The Invisble Fidit of Denisty by ChannelFiveRockz.png Painty by ChannelFiveRockz.png Alex the Lion has the Scroll by ChannelFiveRockz.png The Story of Flibber-o-loo (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Bonkers D. Bobcat Stuck a Hole by ChannelFiveRockz.png Hubie Spot a Bonkers D. Bobcat Stuck a Hole by ChannelFiveRockz.png Bonkers D. Bobcat Takes Care with Jinoo by ChannelFiveRockz.png Jinoo Founds a Piggy Bank by ChannelFiveRockz.png Eric Needles Pan Eric with a Soap by ChannelFiveRockz.png Footprint by ChannelFiveRockz.png The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame Roach (Dumbo) Nigel Deliveries the Baby by ChannelFiveRockz.jpg Carter Pewterschmidt is asleep by ChannelFiveRockz.png Ren finds Carter Pewterschmidt asleep by ChannelFiveRockz.png Kirbie on a Ball by ChannelFiveRockz.png Kirbie and Star Butterfly on a Ball by ChannelFiveRockz.png Kirbie, Star Butterfly and Suki on a Ball by ChannelFiveRockz.png Roach has a Flag by ChannelFiveRockz.png Kirbie, Star Butterfly, Suki and True on a Ball by ChannelFiveRockz.png Roach by ChannelFiveRockz.png Roach is on a Top by ChannelFiveRockz.png Clown is Giving a Fan with Roach by ChannelFiveRockz.png Roach is Landing a Bucket of Pie by ChannelFiveRockz.png Roach's Hand by ChannelFiveRockz.png Roach holding the Breath by ChannelFiveRockz.png Pink Elephants on Parade by ChannelFiveRockz.png Daffy Duck Used the Magic Feather by ChannelFiveRockz.png Roach has the Magic Feather by ChannelFiveRockz.png Roach is on Cliff by ChannelFiveRockz.png Roach is Flying by ChannelFiveRockz.png Roach is in The Newspaper by ChannelFiveRockz.png Ears Insured for $1,000,000 by ChannelFiveRockz.png Ren Hoek in Hollywood by ChannelFiveRockz.png Roach Flying to Clover by ChannelFiveRockz.png The Great Chihuahua Detective Kasumi Tomine has a Bullet by ChannelFiveRockz.png Rancid Rabbit by ChannelFiveRockz.png Andrea's Jubilee Tomorrow by ChannelFiveRockz.png A Clue by ChannelFiveRockz.png Kasumi Tomine with a Bone by ChannelFiveRockz.png Pluto is Sitting by ChannelFiveRockz.png Stimpy is so Down by ChannelFiveRockz.png Jennifer Shope and Becky kiss to Stimpy by ChannelFiveRockz.png Kasumi Tomine Trap by Bottle by ChannelFiveRockz.png Ren and Stimpy in Trap by ChannelFiveRockz.png Easter Bunny Do On Music by ChannelFiveRockz.png The Greaser Dogs Present to Rancid Rabbit by ChannelFiveRockz.png Present by ChannelFiveRockz.jpg Ren and Stimpy clothing these eyes by ChannelFiveRockz.png Ren, Stimpy and Kasumi by ChannelFiveRockz.png Andrea I Never Forger to Ren by ChannelFiveRockz.png The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday Misha Put on his Tale for Mr. Jolly by ChannelFiveRockz.png Zak Saturday Flys-up with a Balloon by ChannelFiveRockz.png One Drop by ChannelFiveRockz.png Zak is Stuck by ChannelFiveRockz.png Zak says Hello to Daffy Duck by ChannelFiveRockz.png Zak ask Droopy by ChannelFiveRockz.png Zak Sad by ChannelFiveRockz.png Page 30 by ChannelFiveRockz.png Day After Day by ChannelFiveRockz.png A Toon's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space Dad's Bowling Plate by ChannelFiveRockz.png Dad's Bowling Plate Up Closer by ChannelFiveRockz.png Rattlesnake Jake Got Lucky by ChannelFiveRockz.png Rattlesnake Jake got Krypto the Superdog by ChannelFiveRockz.png Lucky by ChannelFiveRockz.png The Little Witch Girl II: Return to the Sea Gwen Forgot Kimi Puts Away the Locket by Uranimated18.jpg Johnny Bravo Makes a Cake by ChannelFiveRockz.png Jewel Sparkles Got with a Shell by ChannelFiveRockz.png Miss Heinous Got the Starfish by ChannelFiveRockz.png Picture of Vexus by ChannelFiveRockz.png Jewel Sparkles Sees the Castle by ChannelFiveRockz.png Here Comes Bugs Bunny He's Bugs Bunny by ChannelFiveRockz.png Blue by ChannelFiveRockz.png Purple by ChannelFiveRockz.png Green by ChannelFiveRockz.png A Present by ChannelFiveRockz.png Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Scenes